De Quidditch y otras cosas
by zapatilla.ambulante
Summary: OneShot Tantas tardes junto a Hermione sin atreverse a actuar obligan a Ron buscar un momento a solas en el que Luna aparecerá a hacerle compañía. Empiezan hablando de Quidditch pero terminan hablando de algo muy diferente, al puro "estilo Luna". R&H.


Nota: todos los personajes y el mundo que los rodea espropiedad de doña J.K. Yo sólo me divierto un rato con ellos.

Summary: Tantas tardes junto a Hermione sin atreverse a actuar obligan a Ron buscar un momento a solas en el que Luna aparecerá a hacerle compañía. Empiezan hablando de Quidditch pero terminan hablando de algo muy diferente, al puro "estilo Luna". OneShot R&H.

* * *

Chicas,

revisando y ordenando mi pc di con mi primer fic de HP (que además es mi primer fic) guardadito por ahí: un Ron/Hermione sin terminar. Tengo el medio, sin inicio ni final. Dentro de este había un capítulo donde Luna aconsejaba, de una manera muy "Luna", a Ron en relación a su enamoramiento por Hermione. Quise rescatarlo y subirlo ya que no tengo idea cuando pueda terminar el fic y subirlo completo. Realmente este capítulo me fascinó y quise que todas pudiesen leerlo por lo mismo decidí subirlo como One Shot.

Disfrutenlo y dejemne sus comentarios!

(:

* * *

**De Quidditch y otras cosas**

.

El sol desaparecía poco a poco en el horizonte esa tarde de Marzo, dejando en su retiro un cálido pigmento por sobre las altas copas de los árboles del Bosque prohibido, a lo largo del campo de Quidditch y reflejándose como llamas en las imponentes ventanas del castillo, creando así un anaranjado espectáculo que era apreciado, principalmente, por parejas de novios que habían preferido contemplar ese romántico atardecer antes de marchar a devorar los humeantes platos de sopa y las crujientes patatas sazonadas del Gran Comedor.

Ron Weasley era uno de ellos. También había optado por quedarse unos minutos más en aquel lugar pero, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes, él se encontraba sólo. Ni Harry ni Hermione estaban junto a él; el primero se encontraba haciendo su actividad favorita desde que estaba de novio: matar el tiempo al lado de Ginny en la Sala Común de Griffindor; mientras que la segunda debía estar por algún rincón del castillo, leyendo en algún viejo libro algún hechizo que creía no saber y que necesitaba, de forma imperiosa, aprender.

Siempre que Harry y Ginny buscaban un tiempo a solas (esto era la mayoría del tiempo), él y Hermione buscaban algo que hacer. La mayoría de las veces terminaban poniendo al día los deberes lo que se traducía en él haciendo su tarea mientras Hermione se enfrascaba con alguna aburrida y antigua lectura quien sabía de que siglo. Como la chica insistía en que Ron debía hacer los deberes por su propia cuenta y no copiarse de los de ella, solía pasarse gran parte de esas tardes sentada a su lado intentando hacerle entender cual era la diferencia entre el díctamo y el asfódelo. Así, mientras Hermione hablaba y hablaba y hablaba de que el díctamo se reconocía por sus espinosas puntas y servía para la elaboración de poderosas pociones, Ron no hacía más que observarla hipnotizado. Hermione no lo sabía pero era un suplicio para el chico aguantar cada tarde a su lado, tan cerca de su boca y de sus labios sin poder más que observarlos y desearlos en silencio. En momentos como ese odiaba a su mejor amigo que lo dejaba a solas con Hermione sólo por escaparse con su novia (que además era _su_ hermana, tampoco lo olvidaba) y lo sumía en las más terribles de sus torturas: el perfume de Hermione a escasos metros de su persona.

Por eso mismo, justamente ahora, él buscaba (léase necesitaba) un momento a solas sin tener que estar controlándose por no mirar tan obviamente los labios de la chica o terminar diciendo alguna estupidez frente a ella cuando le preguntaba por qué la veía tan fijamente.

Estaba sentado en los peldaños de concreto de la entrada principal del castillo. Descansaba sus codos sobre sus piernas, su espalda estaba inclinada y su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte. Y aunque hubiese podido tomar distancia de ella, a sus pensamientos era un poco más difícil controlarlos, sobretodo cuando se sabía libre de pensarla cuanto quisiera sin tener que responderle a nadie. Por lo mismo, una vez más, estaba ocupado en su tema favorito, aquel que llegaba justamente cuando McGonagall preguntaba el hechizo para transformar candados en llaves y veía alzarse una mano justo a su lado, aquel que aparecía cuando los celos por su hermana pequeña eran calmados por una dulce y melodiosa voz, aquel que aparecía cuando ante los problemas con los deberes de pociones una desconcertante fragancia se sentía por sobre su hombro; aquel que llegaba desde que el descanso (o en su defecto los gritos de Harry) lo hacían abrir sus ojos cada mañana, aquel que francamente nunca lo dejaba: Hermione Granger.

No sabía realmente que hacer con todos los sentimientos que lo aquejaban. Aún recordaba cuando la castaña le recriminó el tener emociones del tamaño de una cucharita de té. Tal vez hasta eso hubiese sido mejor, así no tendría que estar lamentándose por tantos errores cometidos y tantos momentos de "casi hacer algo" y de terminar en "hacer nada". Pero no, aunque Hermione así lo creyera, aquella afirmación nunca había sido del todo cierta, porque el que no expresara sus sentimientos no significaba que no existieran.

Cada día sentía más amor por ella pero también sentía, con cada segundo que avanzaba, que la posibilidad de tener algo se alejaba. Se sentía presa de hechizos desilusionadores que buscaban evitar un romance entre ellos. Si las cosas avanzaban bien, llegaba una pelea que arruinaba ese bien respirado aire, y cuando las cosas volvían a amistarse, él sufría un caso de inseguridad aguda y terminaba comiéndose cada palabra de declaración sin que estas alcanzasen siquiera a ver la luz del día.

Y así era cada día que avanzaba.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se había apoyado en los bordes de la escalera, justamente a su lado, y lo miraba con rostro ensimismado. La blonda observó concentrada el rostro de Ron para luego fijarse en el atardecer que él miraba e intentar comprender así que era aquello que tenía tan ensimismado al pelirrojo.

–Todo esto es muy bonito –dijo la chica con su peculiar tono de ensueño indicando con su mirada el lugar donde el sol se perdía.

–Sí, muy bonito –respondió Ron quien miró unos segundos en la misma dirección que la chica. Luego se volteó hacia Luna y preguntó:– ¿Por que no comentaste el último partido de Quidditch?

–Los de Slytherin no quisieron que lo hiciera –hablo Luna sin alterar ningún ápice su tono de voz.

–¿Y qué se creen esos para no permitirlo? Lo haces increíble –dijo esto último sin la intención de sonar como un simple cumplido. Realmente lo pensaba. Luna tenía una particular manera de comentar los encuentros que terminaban haciéndola única.

–Ellos no creen eso.

–Es lamentable que haya gente que sólo sirva para molestar –el tono de Ron estaba cargado de enfado por lo que Luna le contaba. Ella siempre había sido blanco de todo tipo de burlas y bromas por parte de sus compañeros de colegio a causa de su particular carácter, pero eran los de Slytherin quienes precisamente se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible. Aún ante todo eso, Ron sabía perfectamente que Luna era una chica inteligente que no se molestaba en enfadarse por cosas que creía innecesarias; de hecho se tomaba con mucha más naturalidad que el mismo Ron la anécdota que contaba sobre el inconveniente en el Quidditch.

–Aún quedan otros tantos partidos por delante, no veo el caso a enfadarse –volvió a decir Luna restándole aún más importancia al asunto. Ron sólo se limitó a sonreírle–. ¿En qué estabas? Digo, aparte de mirar el atardecer –preguntó Luna cambiando de repente el tema de conversación.

–Sólo… pensaba –a pesar de que nunca habían sido del todo amigos puesto que pertenecían a casas diferentes y además estaban en niveles distintos (lo que suponía no verse siquiera en clases) a Ron se le hacía muy fácil y cómodo hablarle a Luna– . Esperaba que las respuestas se presentaran de la nada, tal vez así podría terminar con todo varias cosas que me están molestando –agregó resignado.

–Vas a tener que pasar unos cuantos días más aquí si pretendes que las respuestas aparezcan de la nada –Ron observó el rostro de Luna–, digo, se que vivimos en un mundo mágico pero aún así las respuestas a los problemas no aparecen con un movimiento de varita.

–Eso es cierto. Aún así, supongo que esperaba algún tipo de milagro.

–Recuerdo un juego de Quidditch en el que te enfrentaste a Slytherin. Fue uno de los primeros juegos, en esos en que los nervios sabían hacer su trabajo –Luna volvió a concentrar la mirada de Ron por su repentino cambio de tema–. Estabas frente a los aros esperando por alguien que viniera a perturbar tu lugar, y no pasó mucho tiempo de eso cuando apareció Urquhart dispuesto a marcar el primer tanto. Todos notábamos que estabas paralizado. Temblabas de pies a cabeza. Esperabas tal vez que algún cazador interceptara aquel tiro, o que algún buscador lo botara de la escoba con un certero golpe de bludgger, supongo que incluso deseaste que Harry encontrara la snitch justamente en ese instante y finalizara el juego y, junto con eso, aquel martirio –Ron oía atento cada palabra de la chica intentando entender en que dirección iba aquella conversación–. Pero no, sólo tú podías detener aquel tiro y así ocurrió. En el momento preciso te lanzaste hacia el aro por donde entraba el balón y lo detuviste de maravilla –el silencio de Ron le indicó a Luna que debía explicarse aún más, así que solo prosiguió–. No era necesario esperar a que el resto resolviera aquello que sólo tú podías resolver. Era simple, un solo movimiento en el momento preciso y el resto lo sabes, aquel partido fue un éxito –la voz de Luna denotaba que aquello era tan evidente y, sólo ahí, Ron comprendió. _Sabía _a lo que Luna se refería.

–Pero hubiera sido necesario un solo movimiento en falso para mandar todo a la mierda –habló angustiado.

–Por supuesto, la posibilidad de fallo estaba más que presente, pero siempre hubiera sido mejor eso antes que solo quedarte paralizado frente al aro sin hacer nada, sin moverte. Sin actuar –Ron de nuevo mantuvo el silencio reflexionando las palabras de ella.

–¿Y si no hubiera existido la posibilidad de error?

–En Quidditch es complejo porque si no rindes es cosa de buscar a alguien mejor, siempre hay otros veinte tipos esperando porque falles y puedan tomar tu lugar –hizo una pausa–, pero… ¿realmente crees que ella te cambiará y te botará a la primera si es que las cosas no son como esperas que sean? –ambos sabían que aquella conversación sobre Quidditch tenía que ver con todo antes que con el Quidditch mismo.

–Es sólo que no puedo perderla… –aquello era concluyente para Ron. No existían más argumentos que rebatieran su miedo a no ser correspondido y tener que alejarse de Hermione.

–Con fallar hablo de hacer alguna estupidez; dudo que querer a alguien y decírselo cuente como estupidez –Luna estaba más segura que nunca diciendo lo que hablaba.

–Si son cariños diferentes, sí, cuenta como estupidez.

–Ron, escúchame, yo no soy ni la mejor persona ni la más adecuada aconsejando pero puedo decir que si hubieran dos atardeceres, ella también estaría sentada aquí esperando que las respuestas surgieran de la nada.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que Hermione no juega Quidditch, pero si me dieras unos segundos para pensarlo tal vez podría hacer algún tipo de analogía que explicara su situación –¿a qué apuntaba Luna?–. La gente no acostumbra a confiar en mí pero te digo, tienes mucho más que perder quedándote aquí sentado haciendo nada. Deberías lanzarte a atajar ese balón. Urquhart era mucho más de temer que Hermione.

Ron la miró esperanzado. ¿Podía Luna tener razón? Tal vez era momento de que fuera confiando en sus palabras. Luna podía hablar de miles de cosas inexistentes la mayoría de las veces pero que otras tantas tenía razón sin siquiera ella saberlo, era cierto.

–Ahora, creo que si no nos apuramos nos quedaremos sin cena, y he escuchado que no es aconsejable ir a las cocinas por comida. Dicen que las puertas están protegidas por Bubotubérculos gigantes y todo el mundo sabe lo apestosos que pueden llegar a dejarte –ahí estaba la misma Luna que conocía, la que todo el tiempo estaba hablando de Nargles y Snorkack y especimenes extravagantes que sólo ella conocía. Rió para si mismo.

–Entonces… vamos a cenar –se levantó invitándola. Ella lo imitó–. ¿Luna? –la chica lo miró distraída; de seguro ya se encontraba perdida en otros nuevos pensamientos–. Muchas gracias.

–No hay de que, siempre trato de andar advirtiendo a la mayor cantidad de gente acerca de los Bubotubérculos gigantes. No son nada agradables –no sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito para ahorrarle a él aquella incómoda instancia de agradecimiento o si en verdad Luna hablaba en serio, pero ahora ya le daba lo mismo, aquella era Luna y él ya sabía comprenderla, casi tanto como ella parecía comprenderlo a él.

–Si necesitas que alguien hable en tu favor para que puedas comentar el próximo partido, no dudes en pedírmelo.

–Gracias a ti –asintió con una mueca.

¿Había sido un momento extraño? Sí. No era normal que Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood se pusieran a hablar tan gratuitamente de sentimientos y relaciones, amor y declaraciones, pero aquel día cuando el knutt cayó al suelo con la figura de tan famoso mago dando hacia arriba a poco más de 15 kilómetros de Hogwarts, la suerte se encargó de viajar dicha distancia para llegar donde Ron y refrescarlo con aquella compañía.

No acostumbraba a seguirle la corriente a Luna en sus casi-juegos de seres y criaturas mágicas, pero no dudaría ni un instante de su decisión de buscar a Hermione por la tarde y atajar el balón, como Luna había dicho. No se quedaría paralizado frente a los aros sin actuar. Aunque fallara, pondría todo su esfuerzo y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por ganar aquel partido.

El resto era otro cuento.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Espero, también, sus reviews queridas!

Amores,

(:


End file.
